1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a lubricating composition comprising a synthetic base oil, a solubilizer and a tackifier comprising a polybutene polymer.
2. Description Of Other Related Methods In The Field
Open chain and drive gear assemblies require a lubricant which clings to the moving contacting surfaces and provides lubrication and anti-wear protection. A variety of lubricant compositions can be used for these assemblies operating at low temperatures. Machinery assemblies operating at high temperature require similar lubrication and anti-wear protection. Additionally the lubricant must withstand the high temperature or decompose harmlessly, e.g. decompose without forming deposits or unacceptable amounts of smoke. Examples of high temperature chain and drive gear assemblies include those associated with ovens, furnaces, kilns and other hot equipment. These chain and drive gear assemblies are used in textile plants, heavy manufacturing, light manufacturing, wall board manufacturing, corrugated metal plants, paper mills and other manufacturing facilities.